Sen Gen
by Unchuushi
Summary: Aparecen todos los personajes de Houshin Engi (menos el Gran Fukky). Trata sobre la muerte de una niña, que es transformada en Loto y criada por el JusanPaopei (Taiitsu m de Nataku, Naza, Unchuushi, m de Thundervolth, Raishinshi y Doutoku, m de Tenka).
1. Default Chapter

Sengen  
  
Por Kijin Honjo  
  
BACABULARIO:  
  
Sendou: quien sigue a un líder youkai.  
  
Guía: quien sigue a un líder Sennin.  
  
Doshi o Doushi: Mosnje taoísta en formación.  
  
Sennin: Monje taoísta.  
  
Capitulo 1:  
  
Mi segunda oportunidad...  
  
Era sabido que en el punto medio de Seiki, Chintoukan, vivía un muchacho de nombre Nataku. Aquel muchacho era conocido como el Super Hombre de Seiki. Se contaba que un día, él y su madre salieron a dar un paseo por el bosque y ocurrió un accidente, donde Nataku dio muerte al hijo de Lord Dragón. Tiempo después, el mismo Lord Dragón, visitó Chintoukan, hogar de Nataku para vengarse. Amezó con destruir toda la fortaleza, si quien había asesinado a su hijo no se presentaba ante él. Y así, para salvar la fortaleza y a su madre, Nataku puso fin a su vida...  
  
Minutos después de la muerte de Nataku y de la retirada de Lord Dragón:  
  
-¡¡Señor, Li Sei!!- un hombre llegó corriendo hasta el líder de la fortaleza- ¡Por favor, venga conmigo! ¡¡Ha ocurrido un desastre!!  
  
-¡¿Cómo dices?!  
  
-Cuando el dragón atacó Chintoukan, derribó una casa.  
  
-¿Hay heridos?  
  
-No sabemos, están buscando entre los escombros.  
  
-Li Sei...- Inshi secó sus lágrimas- Por favor, es la muerte de tu hijo... No lo dejes solo.  
  
-¡Mujer! Por culpa de ese muchacho, puede haber muertes de inocentes- dio media vuelta ignorando los ruegos de su esposa.  
  
En efecto, una parte de Chintoukan había sido derribada y uno de sus muros, cayó sobre una casa. Gran cantidad de aldeanos, se encontraba en ese momento quitando los escombros.  
  
-¡¡Señor, Li Sei!!- llamó una voz- ¡Encontramos a dos sobrevivientes!  
  
El líder de la fortaleza corrió hacia donde dos personas adultas eran ayudadas a salir de los escombros por cuatro hombres que los sostenían con fuerza para que no cayesen.  
  
-¿Se encuentran bien?  
  
-Sí...- susurró apenas la mujer.  
  
-Lo siento, todo ésto ocurrió por culpa de mi hijo. Reconstruiremos su casa, se los prometo.  
  
-Mi hija...- dijo el hombre- Ikki... ¿Dónde está?  
  
Li Sei desvió su vista hacia uno de los hombres preguntando con la mirada el paradero de la niña; pero el interrogado negó con la cabeza y se dirigió nuevamente hacia quienes aún continuaban retirando los escombros.  
  
Toda la noche, los aldeanos buscaron a la niña, pero no fue hasta la mañana que la encontraron.  
  
Una mujer, retiró lo que quedaba de una cama, que había sido aplastada por el techo de la casa y entonces, debajo de ésta, asomaron los pies de la niña. Rápidamente pidió ayuda y pronto, la pequeña fue descubierta. Entonces Li Sei se acercó y con horror, observó las consecuencias.  
  
Aparentemente, la pequeña se había asustado y se escondió bajo la cama, pero al derrumbarse la casa, fue aplastada por el peso de la pared y techo. Los signos vitales de la niña eran más que débiles; no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida: una de las maderas de la cama, la había atravesado y seguro, dañado alguna parte vital de su cuerpo.  
  
Los gritos de horror de las personas y el amontonamiento de éstas, pronto fue sofocado. La gente se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a una extraña figura humana.  
  
-Me he enterado de todo- dijo el hombre a Li Sei.  
  
-Era de esperar- el líder de la fortaleza se volvió hacia aquel hombre, quien resultó ser un Sennin-. Ustedes rondan por donde hay muerte o destrucción ¿Cierto?  
  
-No exactamente, también gustamos de los melocotones y ellos, crecen donde hay paz- sonrió-. Pero no vine a discutir mi razón de estar aquí; más bien... Daba un paseo por el Mundo Humano, cuando ví a Lord Dragón venir hacia aquí, inmediatamente recordé a Nataku...- suspiró- Siento que la próxima muerte de esta niña sea también culpa mía. Ofrezco, entonces, mi ayuda. Si me permites su alma, puedo convertirla en una Sennin.  
  
-Eso deberás hablarlo con sus padres.  
  
El Sennin buscó a los progenitores de la niña con la mirada. En ese momento, la mujer que había sido salvada de los escombros se le acercó.  
  
-Soy la madre de Ikki... ¿Quién es usted?  
  
-Soy un Sennin, pertenezco a una elite de nombre Juusanpaopei (el trío Paopei). Si usted me permitiese el Houshin de su hija, yo podría salvarla.  
  
-¿Su Houshin?  
  
-Su alma.  
  
-Salvarla...  
  
-Se convertirá en una Sennin.  
  
-No importa lo que sea, mientras ella viva.  
  
El Sennin caminó hacia la niña que ya agonizaba. La pequeña lo miró y le sonrió débilmente.  
  
-Ikki. Ese es tu nombre ¿Cierto?- le acarició el cabello- No te preocupes, puedes morir en paz.  
  
-¡¿Morir?! ¡Pero dijo que la salvaría!  
  
-Deja de respirar, mi niña, éso ya es inútil. No sufras más...  
  
La pequeña sonrió nuevamente y cerró sus ojos. Su cuerpo se cubrió de luz y su Houshin voló hacia el Houshin Dei.  
  
-No se preocupen, antes de que su Houshin sea capturada por el Houshin Dei, uno de mis compañeros la estará esperando.  
  
-Pero... ella ha muerto... usted dijo que...  
  
-Yo dije que la salvaría... Su muerte no fue en vano. Tranquila, en el Sennin Kai, le espera un gran futuro...  
  
FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO 


	2. Renaciendo

Capitulo 2:  
  
Renacimiento.  
  
Un aire frío recorre mi cuerpo. Se siente liviano, tanto, que la suave brisa lo mese cual cuna a un bebe. Aquel bai ben me produce sueño. Algunas gotas de rocío se escurren por mi piel, pero no siento cosquillas, más bien placer al sofocar mi sed ¿Desde cuando estas sensaciones llegaron a mi cuerpo? No lo recuerdo, no tengo noción del tiempo. Mis ojos no ven, mi boca no gusta, mi olfato no huele... sólo siento gustoso el tacto del agua en mis pies y piel. Pero no me siento dueña de mi cuerpo, siquiera puedo moverlo.  
  
De repente, escucho unas voces. Risas. Una conversación. Deseo abrir mis ojos para verles, pero no puedo ¡¿Dónde están mis ojos?! ¡¿Mi boca?! ¿Por qué no puedo hablar? Una caricia con manos desnudas me calma.  
  
-Shhh...- me susurra una voz- Ya es hora, Ikki. Ha llegado tú momento.  
  
Tras esas palabras, siento que mi alma deja mi cuerpo. No puedo ver, pero sí sentir. Me estoy elevando y cambiando de forma, a medida que esto ocurre, me voy sintiendo dueña de mi cuerpo, ahora puedo moverme. Miles de pétalos me rodean y se unen con mi alma, voy tomando forma humana. El color rosado de los pétalos, se vá tornando algo amarillento, ahora parecen piel sobre mi alma. No siento dolor, sólo frío; mí cuerpo desnudo cae de rodillas, no poseo fuerza en mis piernas y lo que es peor... creo que olvidé como mantenerme de pie. Sólo recuerdo el idioma, pues en mucho tiempo, no hice más que hablar...  
  
A mi mente regresa aquella imagen, aquel hombre parado delante mío, acariciándome el cabello y diciéndome que me dejase morir. Así lo hice. Recuerdo también, haber visto mi ciudad desde arriba y otros lugares tan maravillosos. Crucé el desierto y bosque, llegué al río y finalmente a un extraño lugar. Allí, me dí cuenta de que yo no estaba controlando aquel viaje, mi alma estaba volando sobre el mundo. Entonces un hombre me atrapó y desde allí, no recuerdo nada más.  
  
Ahora me encuentro en el suelo, sin saber nada más que hablar. Intento decir algo... pero también olvidé como usar mis cuerdas vocales. Tampoco puedo usar mi cuerpo.  
  
-¡Bienvenida!- dice otra voz. Aquella voz es extraña, seguramente de un hombre- Hacía tiempo que esperábamos tú despertar.  
  
-Moriste ¿Recuerdas?- aquella otra voz la reconocí al instante, era del hombre que conocí antes de morir- Convertimos a tú Houshin en un Loto...- rió- Quizás no lo entiendas ahora, pero ya tendremos tiempo de explicar.  
  
Unos fuertes brazos me alzaron en vilo. Sentí su respiración muy cerca de mi rostro. Me sentí insegura entre sus brazos, me hubiese aferrado a él... pero mi cuerpo no respondió. Comenzó a caminar, sentía frío, pero él pareció notarlo y me acurrucó entre sus brazos.  
  
En viaje duró un largo tiempo, tanto que comencé a sentir sueño. Pronto, caí profundamente dormida.  
  
Estoy soñando, no se como, pero lo sé... Estoy en un espacio oscuro, caminando, sólo me veo a mi. Llevo un traje extraño, como una túnica. Frente a mi aparece aquel hombre, la última persona que vi antes de morir. Tiene una flor entre sus manos, es rosa y florece de pétalos; se ve delicada, pero un aura la cubre... La reconozco como mía.  
  
-Eres tú...- me dije el hombre- eres un Loto, mi niña.  
  
Lentamente abro mis ojos. Todo mi alrededor se torna verde. Desperté y desearía no hacerlo. Rápidamente analizo la situación: me encuentro sumergida en agua, aparentemente en una especie de tuvo gigante de vidrio. Estoy sujeta de manos y pies por unas gruesas correas negras y respiro a través de un extraño aparato atado a mi boca. La poca luz que el grueso cristal permite pasar, me deja ver tres figuras que se mueven, aparentemente personas. La más pequeña se acerca al tuvo y apoya sus manos sobre este, para mantener el equilibrio y no caer sobre los controles; sé que me esta observando, al igual que los otros dos.  
  
Aquella persona posee en sombrero bastante grande, el cual me permite ver correctamente los movimientos de su cabeza. Apenas se aleja del tubo y mira hacia sus compañeros. No veo bien, pero parece que conversan. La figura más alta toma algo de la mesa cercana a él y camina hacia mí; entonces el agua se torna púrpura... creo que introdujo algo al tuvo.  
  
Miles de burbujas acarician mi cara cuando exhalo con fuerza tras un fuerte dolor en mis músculos. Mis ojos comienzan a pesar. Siento sueño y mi cabeza zumba. Caigo profundamente dormida.  
  
De repente, despierto. No llego a gritar, tan sólo aspiro con fuerza y me incorporo. Creo que jamás abrí mis ojos con tanta fuerza. Estoy sudada y me encuentro en penumbras. Doy un corto vistazo a mi alrededor, sin poder ver mucho, no es mi hogar, pero de todas formas, creo que no fue más que un sueño; quizás jamás ocurrió mi muerte. Intento pestañear... pero no puedo... no recuerdo como se hace...  
  
Siento frío y al abrazarme, me doy cuenta de que sigo sin ropa. Me vuelvo a tapar con la sabana que me estaba cubriendo antes de que despertase y la corriese de encima mío. Siento fría mi espalda; es natural, pues al dar una segunda vista y tacto, noto que me encuentro en una especie de mesa metálica. De apoco mis ojos se acostumbran a la penumbra. Miles de sombras irregulares y alargadas se extienden frente a mí, estoy en una clase de laboratorio o algo por el estilo.  
  
La puerta se abre y la luz regresa al cuarto. Aquel destello daña mis ojos, los cierro con mis manos y analizo lo visto hace segundos, cuando la luz los ilumino. Definitivamente estoy en un laboratorio. Lo sé, porque tiempo atrás, yo tenía un amigo llamado Bagen, pero un día, él desapareció.  
  
Bagen era hijo de un famoso científico de la ciudad de Chouka, que muchas veces viajaba a Seiki para comprar cosas. El padre de Bagen trabajaba para el Lord Chou Kou Mei... Uhm... Lord, no sé si es la correcta forma de llamarlo; nadie supo jamás como decirle; uno de los misterios del In. Regresando a Bagen: un día, mi familia y yo lo fuimos a visitar, mi madre supuso que como él y yo éramos amigos, su padre, Ryogaku, de seguro nos ayudaría. Claro que era conocida la locura y descortesía de Ryogaku, pero mi madre supuso. Finalmente, viajamos de mi hogar, Seiki, hasta Chouka y el padre de Bagen nos ayudó... a cambio de un gran costo. Resultaba que mi padre había caído enfermo y nadie sabía de que; Ryogaku lo curó en su laboratorio y mi padre no volvió a enfermar. Pero al poco tiempo, fue conocido el rumor, de que ocurrió un enfrentamiento entre Nataku y Bagen... dicen que murió y así fue.  
  
Escucho pasos que me quitan de mis pensamientos, son calmos, lentos; van hacia mí. Entonces siento un repentino instinto, el de la defensa; me aferro a la sabana y me cubro hasta el cuello.  
  
-¿Cómo has dormido?- pregunta un voz.  
  
-Taiitsu Shinjin-kun...- dijo otra voz en tono de queja- ¿Cómo crees que se siente? Le has dado más sedantes del que deberías.  
  
-Grrr... Sé lo que hago ¿De acuerdo?- respondió.  
  
-¡Ya!- una tercera voz los censuró- ¿Pueden dejar de pelear?  
  
Entonces, una mano desnuda acaricia mi mejilla; deseo alejarla de mí, pero el miedo me lo impide.  
  
-¿Qué hacemos ahora?  
  
-Sugiero que...  
  
-Unchuushi-kun- nuevamente aquella voz se quejó-, tú ya estudiaste al Loto, monitoreaste sus signos vitales he isiste un completo informe sobre su metabolismo...  
  
¿Un Loto? ¿De quién hablan? ¡¿De mí?!  
  
-Uhm... sí y tú estudiaste lo demás... Así que, ahora voy yo, Taiitsu Shinjin-kun.  
  
-¡De ninguna manera! Ustedes dos ya hicieron lo suyo ¡Me toca a mi!  
  
-¡No! De ninguna manera permitiré que te le acerques.  
  
-¡Prometimos repartir el experimento!  
  
-¡¿Y qué harás?!  
  
-Bien... Por lo que veo no ha abierto los ojos...  
  
-Eso es natural... mientras se gestaba como Loto, me encargué de borrar algunas cosas.  
  
-Unchuushi-kun, eso no lo decidimos en conjunto.  
  
-Doutoku-kun, será mejor así. Creo que lo perfecto sería comenzar desde el principio. Por el momento recuerda su vida, pero lo demás le fue borrado.  
  
-¿Con que sentido?  
  
-Con el sentido de que Raishinshi me ha electrocutado varias veces.  
  
-...  
  
-Sí... Nataku a estado encerrado en el Kyuuryuushinkatou hace poco más de una semana... y aún amenaza con matarme --...  
  
-Es que ustedes dos no saben criar discípulos; Raishinshi y Nataku son demasiado rebeldes.  
  
-¡¿Rebeldes?! ¿Los nuestros? Doutoku-kun, tú eres el menos indicado para hablar. De los tres, eres el más indulgente ¿Cómo le puedes permitir vestir así a tú alumno? Y por si eso fuese poco... todos los días le regalas una espada nueva ¿Así enseñas a Tenka a ser disciplinado?  
  
-Pero Tenka jamás me persiguió con un Paopei por todo Kun Lun...  
  
-Bueno... Nataku tiene un leve problemilla de comportamiento.  
  
-¡¿Leve?! ¡Leve no será tú muerte!  
  
-¿Por qué siempre terminan en la misma discusión?- señaló la tercera voz.  
  
Nataku... Lo recuerdo.  
  
-Entonces, Unchuushi-kun ¿Para qué borraste sus...? ¿Qué borraste exactamente?  
  
-Uhm... exactamente retorcí una parte de su cerebro; del lado derecho, coloqué un parásito que se alimentó del pétalo que corresponde al sector Sur, Derecho del cerebro. De todas formas, esa parte se encuentra sana y salva en este momento. El parásito causo que Ikki olvidase como caminar o mantener el equilibrio, como controlar sus músculos, etc.  
  
-¿Y eso evitará que nos mate?  
  
-Sí, pues se acostumbrará a nosotros. Será como criarla desde bebe.  
  
-¡Bien! Entonces ahora es toda mía. Yo le enseñaré todo sobre sus músculos, para eso soy el deportista aquí. Taiitsu Shinjin-kun, tú consiguelé ropa y Unchuushi-kun, anota los avances.  
  
-¡Perfecto! Enseguida traeré un pergamino.  
  
-¿Y yo sólo la ropa? ¿Por qué él hace lo que le gusta y yo no?  
  
-Bueno... busca algo que hacer y dile a Youzen-san que le haga la ropa ¿Feliz?  
  
-No aún...  
  
La confusión se hizo presente tras esa conversación... Aquellos hombres parecían niños peleando. Pero... ¿Yo un experimento? ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?!  
  
Ahora me han alzado en vilo, despojándome de mi sabana, aún cuando peleo por ella. Me encuentro completamente desnuda en brazos de un desconocido, aquello no me gusta en lo absoluto. Comienza a caminar, siento frío y quien me carga, me acuna en sus brazos.  
  
-Tranquila, Ikki-chan, estarás bien- me susurra el hombre-. Ahora que nos liberamos de ellos dos, nos divertiremos mucho. Mi nombre es Doutoku Shinjin y soy un integrante de los Junninsen. También trabajo con ellos dos, Taiitsu Shinjin y Unchuushi, formamos el Jusanpaopei... así nos dicen. Me gusta hacer deportes ¿Y a ti?  
  
Obviamente él sabía que yo no le respondería, pero de todas formas, siguió haciéndome preguntas.  
  
Ha transcurrido un tiempo, una semana o más. Recordé como caminar y a decir las bocales, entre alguna que otra letra, pero aún así, no llegué a formar ninguna palabra, salvo sí y no. Todo este tiempo lo he pasado más que nada con Doutoku Shinjin-sama y de vez en cuando, me visitan Unchuushi-sama y Taiitsu Shinjin-sama.  
  
Sobre cada uno, son en sí extraños. Me he enterado de que me encuentro en el Sennin Kai, hogar de los Sennin; es, según sé, una especie de monte. Ellos son una especie de Dioses, creo yo. Pero no los he visto aún, pues, no he podido abrir mis ojos y Doutoku Shinjin-sama dice que no me ayudará, que todo lo debo de hacer sola.  
  
El Jusanpaopei es un grupo extraño. Ellos tres están constantemente peleando y discutiendo como niños. Taiitsu Shinjin-sama le discute a Doutoku Shinjin-sama la forma de vestir del alumno de este y con Unchuushi-sama discuten sobre la genética y las Paopei. Doutoku Shinjin-sama les refriega en la cara que su alumno es más aplicado que el de sus dos compañeros y también suele burlarse de ellos por poder hacer más flexiones que sus otros dos compañeros juntos. Y Unchuushi-sama, él no suele discutir, a menos que se trate de biología; abecés creo que es a la única persona que no le importa el pensar de los demás y de hecho, según lo que sé, así es.  
  
Doutoku Shinjin-sama, es un integrante de los Junninsen. Es muy simpático y le fascinan los deportes. He conocído a su discípulo, tiene una voz muy agradable y sabe cantar muy bien; le gustan las espadas, pues su maestro le regala siempre una nueva.  
  
Sobre Taiistu Shinjin-sama: suele ser soberbio, pero tiene esa soberbia inocente que la vuelve como un juego. Gusta de la atención y siempre la está buscando en sus compañeros... pero es algo torpe.  
  
Y Unchuushi-sama, la verdad no he tratado mucho con él. Simplemente me observa, según me dicen y es que a él le gusta estudiar.  
  
FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPITULO 


	3. Al abrir mis ojos

Capitulo 3:  
  
Al abrir mis ojos...  
  
Es noche, o al menos eso creo. Doutoku Shinjin-sama me ha ordenado dormir. A decir verdad, mi vida aquí no ha sido lo que tanto decían; no he sufrido entrenamiento alguno o me han usado como conejillo de indias. Creo que es porque aún no he abierto mi ojos y ciega, no puedo hacer nada.  
  
Suspiro algo frustrada. La verdad, no tengo deseos de dormir, no estoy cansada y no quiero recostarme. Estoy ansiosa, deseo probar algo rico, pero el Jusanpaopei no me ha dado más que agua para beber; es raro, porque sin embargo no tengo hambre. Siento que mi cuerpo es otro. Deseo abrir mis ojos para así verme al espejo y asegurarme de que sigo siendo yo. Deseo ver mi cabello negro ondulado y mis ojos verdes. Deseo ver mi cuerpo de niña de once años. Mi piel tostada por el sol. Pero lo que más deseo, es verme al espejo luciendo mi ropa nueva.  
  
¡Ho, sí! Me han dado una nueva vestimenta que hicieron especialmente para mí. Estoy feliz por eso, pues, mi madre jamás...  
  
Mi madre, mi padre ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarme de ellos?! Los extraño, pero han sido tantas cosas que no tuve tiempo de recordarlos... Desearía verles.  
  
Ahora rompo en llanto; soy escuchada por Doutoku Shinjin-sama, quien viene a verme. Inútilmente pregunta que me pasa, yo aún no sé hablar. Secó mis lágrimas y al hacerlo, abro uno de mis ojos. Entonces abro mi otro ojo con mi mano y clavo mi vista en Doutoku Shinjin-sama.  
  
Al verle, quedo completamente anonada... Es... es un muchacho, un joven de unos veinte años o menos... a menos es lo que aparenta... sin embargo, él me había admitido tener alrededor de 2.000.000 años o más; dice que no lo recuerda. Yo lo imaginaba como un viejo... pero ante mí, aparece un muchacho de cabellos cortos y negros, ojos cielo y vistiendo como un deportista. Viste extraño (tomando en cuenta que esto esta narrado alrededor del año 500 A.C), unas botas blancas y de raros decorativos (una zapatillas), un abrigo azul, con cierre (un buzo) y pantalones blancos. Tiene atada una cinta roja en su cabeza. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención, fueron sus guantes (guantes de boxeo).  
  
-¡Ikki! Tienes unos bellos ojos- si antes dudaba que fuese él, ahora, tras escuchar su voz, estaba segura de que era Doutoku Shinjin-sama.  
  
Doutoku se encontraba en su mesa de trabajo cuando escuchó un leve sollozo tras la puerta. Rápidamente se apuró tras esta al reconocer aquel llanto como el de Ikki. Así, encontró a la niña aferrada a sus sabanas y llorando desconsolada.  
  
-Ikki ¿Qué ocurre?- se sentó a su lado.  
  
Ella escondió su rostro entre sus manos.  
  
-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te duele algo?- se sentó a su lado.  
  
La pequeña secó sus lágrimas un par de veces. Entonces, para sorpresa de Doutoku, ella lo miró con sus grandes ojos verdes. El inexpresivo rostro de la niña no mostró sorpresa alguna, sus dilatadas pupilas apenas permitían ver el bello color verde.  
  
-¡Has abierto los ojos! Debo de decirle a... ¡No!- lo pensó mejor- Sí se los dijo o Unchuushi o Taiitsu querrán tenerte y yo aún no he terminado contigo- la tomó de la mano y la sacó de la cama.  
  
Ikki se paró firme, sin querer ir a ningún lado. Con un leve tirón hacia atrás, le indicó algo a Doutoku.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes hambre?  
  
Ikki negó.  
  
-¿Deseas seguir durmiendo? ¿Estas cansada?  
  
Ella continuó negando.  
  
-¿Deseas algo?  
  
Finalmente, Ikki asintió.  
  
-¿Qué cosa?  
  
Pero allí no hubo respuesta. Ikki se soltó de Doutoku y salió corriendo fuera del cuarto, fuera de la casa. La pequeña continuó corriendo, sin hacer caso a los ruegos del Sennin. Entonces llegó al final de la montaña. De un brusco movimiento, dio media vuelta hacia atrás para no caer. Cuando se encontró fuera de peligro, se asomó al límite de la montaña... ¡Esta se encontraba flotando sobre una roca!  
  
-Ikki-chan... Estas en Kun Lun, hogar de los Sennin. Kun Lun flota sobre el Mundo Humano.  
  
La niña miró a su maestro y luego corrió a los brazos de este. Inmediatamente rompió en un llanto.  
  
-Lo siento. Ikki-chan... no puedo comprenderte...  
  
Taiitsu dio un largo vistazo a la pequeña Ikki. Sin más que poder hacer para intentar comprender a la niña, Doutoku se dirigió hacia donde Taiitsu, ya que él también poseía un alumno Loto.  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-Conozco bien a Nataku... pero no a ella. Nataku es de mente simple y suele ser predecible... O me pide paopeis nuevas o me intenta matar... ¿Qué te puedo decir...? Ikki esta llorando.  
  
- -- Valla observación.  
  
-Uhm... veo que a abierto sus ojos ¿Ha logrado pestañear?  
  
-Justamente, cuando veníamos hacia aquí, una basurilla le entró al ojos y se lo hirió, ella se vió obligaba a cerrarlo inconscientemente y desde allí, parece que ha aprendido.  
  
-Muy bien... déjamela.  
  
- -- No, permíteme...  
  
-¿Cuál fue el trato?  
  
-Grrrrrrrrrr...  
  
-Un trato es un trato. Mañana la llevaremos al laboratorio para comenzar con su formación.  
  
Finalmente quedaron Taiitsu e Ikki solos.  
  
-Me da gusto tener a alguien a mi lado y que no intente matarme.- sonrió a la niña algo divertido. Luego la vió bien- No tienes un cuerpo de guerrero, ya veremos que se hace con eso.   
  
Si la vida con Doutoku Shinjin-sama fue fácil, con Taiitsu Shinjin-sama no fue menos. Él sólo me observaba y anotaba. Lo único malo es que jamás me dejaba sola y eso comenzaba a irritarme. Finalmente, un día en que él me dio la espalda, salí huyendo fuera de la casa.  
  
A decir verdad, Taiitsu llevaba una vida algo... ¿Baga? Su casa, su mesa de trabajo y una tentativa cama paraguaya atada a dos rocas que imitaban palmeras. Sin dudarlo, fui hasta ella e intenté subirme un par de veces, pero nada. Me rendí cuando un fuerte golpe llamó mi atención. Seguí aquel sonido hasta la parte trasera de la casa.  
  
Flotando sobre el suelo, se hallaba una especie de huevo. De adentro de este, se oían los golpes.  
  
-¡¡Déjame salir!!- gritó una voz desde adentro.  
  
¡¡Había alguien allí dentro!!  
  
Me apresuré al "huevo" que supuse, era una especie de Paopei. Intenté abrirla por la parte que se separaba, pero era demasiado pesada. Entonces, un leve silencio me llamo la atención y luego:  
  
-¿Quién es?- preguntó la voz de adentro.  
  
Yo no pude contestar.  
  
-¡Responde!  
  
Obvié las ordenes para mi respuesta y seguí intentando abrirla. Finalmente la paopei se rindió y se abrió.  
  
Un niño, casi muchacho, de quizás, unos diecisiete años o más, apareció desde adentro. Era confuso saber exactamente su edad, pues tenía la cara de un niño, pero su cuerpo, bastante delgado, pero de músculos bien marcados confundía. Ojos azul grisáceo, cabellos rojos y marcas azules en cada mejillas. Pude reconocer tres paopei en su cuerpo, unos brazaletes, unas especies de ruedas y un manto atado a su cintura.  
  
El chico no tenía expresión y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas.  
  
-¿Quién eres?- preguntó con calma; pero pude percibir que ella no resistiría mucho tiempo en él.  
  
Yo retrocedí y eso pareció irritarlo; no lo ví en su rostro, sino en sus ojos. Apuntó su brazo, su brazalete hacia mí; o al menos eso creí en un momento. Un aroma familiar regresó a mi olfato. Taiitsu Shinjin-sama me hizo a un lado.  
  
-Vamos, Nataku... se buen niño... No matarías a tú maestro ¿Cierto?  
  
Nataku alzó su otro brazo.  
  
Entonces la paopei se volvió a cerrar sobre Nataku, pero para mala suerte de Taiistu Shinjin-sama, los brazaletes del niño impidieron el completo sellado del paopei.  
  
Yo simplemente observé un rato como jugaban al gato y al ratón. A decir verdad, Nataku jamás llegó a atinarle con gran precisión, creo que sólo estaba asustándolo. Cuando me cansé de ver aquello, salí del lugar.  
  
Salté de roca en roca, bajando lo más que pude; quizás si seguía así, alcanzaría al mundo humano. Pero mi camino terminó sobre una mediana roca... y aún faltaba tanto.  
  
-Así que tú eres Ikki- una ronroneante y suave voz llamó mi atención- ¿Qué heces lejos de tus maestros?  
  
Pude escuchar un amortiguado golpe contra el suelo, unos pasos y finalmente aquella voz tras de mí.  
  
-¿No sabes hablar?  
  
Giré sobre mí sobresaltada. Un extraño hombre me atajó para evitar que cayese.  
  
-¡Tranquila! No te haré daño.  
  
En un principió creí que estaba ciego, sus ojos veían hacia ningún lugar y no mostraba expresión. Pero entonces él los volvió hacia mí y me sonrió:  
  
-No soy extraño ¿Verdad? Compárame con otros.  
  
Sin sabes que hacer, me senté.  
  
-Puedo ver a todos lados. Te he estado observando. Puedo ayudarte.  
  
Él tenía cierto aire gatuno. Ojos inexpresivos, con un par de puntos negros bajo estos. Cabello blanco. Parecía un payaso... se cubría del sol con una especie de hoja vegetal gigante.  
  
-Ha ocurrido que Kokutenko quería buscar agua y algo para beber. Kokutento es mi Reijuu ¿Comprendes?  
  
Yo asentí.  
  
-Déjame adivinar- sonrió ronroneando, había algo retorcido en él-: Hay algo que viniste a buscar aquí ¿Cierto?  
  
Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sí, sí había algo, pero mis esperanzas se estaban desvaneciendo.  
  
-Conozco quien puede ayudarte. En las tierras por donde nadie va, vive un Sennin rebelde. Es mejor que lo busques a él, antes que vallas sin rumbo. Él se halla bajo una tormenta o durmiendo, sabrás encontrarlo. Y si tú problema es bajar al Mundo Humano, observa los cielos...  
  
Yo simplemente escuché con paciencia...  
  
FIN DEL TERCER CAPITULO 


End file.
